mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Anathema Alice Nitt
The third child and first daughter of the Nitt family from Cockermouth in the north of England. Anathema is the offspring of half-blood Margie Goodie and pureblood Oscar Nitt. Her two older brothers, Bane Nitt and Wickley Nitt having graduated some three and four years her senior respectively. Biography Early life Anathema grew up in a small wizarding village on the outside of Cockermouth proper with her two older brothers. The Nitt family is intertwined with several other wizard bloodlines in an incomprehensible mess of unknown genealogy. Her mother Margie had been a talented see-er and a bit of an occultist sometimes wild-eyed and frantic to maintain the "old ways" of proper witches and wizards. You might describe her as attractively hit with a tornado in an occult boutique. The tousled mousey brown hair that her daughter shared, vivid green eyes and her outfit ensued the traditional black for a loam green affair with bangles and jewelry, occult symbols and a fair number of half visible blue and black tattoos. This all meant the children were put through quite a lot of "Mom's new age medieval mysticism." according to the middle child Bane, luckily she kept the leaches in the potion cabinet. Her father, a wizard and defense attorney, had little time to spend at home but was fond of taking the family on regular bi-yearly trips during the summer holidays. A tall, thin man with salt and pepper hair that he'd sported since his twenties Oscar is the head of the family and a rather strict disciplinarian. Hogwarts life Anathema herself had been an oddity even by wizard's standards, sorted into Slytherin house it became apparent that the girl had something to prove, the high expectations and reputation of her family that had produced "Upstanding shrewd witches and wizards." for nigh on eight generations gave the youngest Nitt a drive to leave her mark on the world. She often is motivated by power and a desire to win, whatever the cost. Anathema has an affinity for birds, and since her first year at Hogwarts she'd kept a crow as a pet named Heckyll, a fledgling she'd found in the spring of her first year and smuggled home and back again every year since. At one point the girl had transfigured Heckyll to look like a black Strix owl to evade detection. During her years at Hogwarts, Anathema had mostly kept to herself making few friends and mostly maintaining her studies to keep in the good graces of her parents who both expect, at a minimum for their daughter to Exceed Expectations. For four years Anathema has been a marvelous terror to behold in the realm of Herbology. Well, at least in practice any way. With a keen mind for books and identification she can manage top marks on nearly any written test though when it comes to the actual execution of the art, saying that she merely had a pair of black thumbs would be woefully inadequate. Owing to her preternatural ability to kill just about any plant species in the magical world or otherwise forgetting what she's read and working with all the instinct of a yard trimmer. The Dragon. The attack upon Hogwarts in 2026 which had been marked by a dragon descending upon the school and wreaking havoc on the second to last day of term had been particularly eventful. As students and professors fled or fought the great beast Anathema instead ran to acquire a rather odd looking broom. At first to flee then turned round to dive bomb the enormous dragon hoping to lure it away. After the creature was bound and subdued Anathema turned her broom toward the black robed dark wizards threatening the castle. She hid there in the trees watching and listening until the call for evacuation had been given. The young witch returned to the school to pick up Turkay Ozdimier from the hospital wing and bring her friend to the Deputy headmistress's office before returning into the castle looking for stragglers as the unstable castle was still under attack. She managed to locate two rather heavy set first years in the kitchen of the school and after some some polite negotiation, and the sworn threat of placing them both on a diet until they graduated if they did not mount her broom at this instant Anathema flew the two students to the headmistress's office. The strain on the overburdened brom and dodging of crumbling masonry not to mention tight corridors had ended with a unspectacular crash which ended experimental flying instrument's brief life and Anathema's disobedience of her father's imposed flying restrictions were sure to earn her a lengthy grounding over the summer. Pets Heckyll the Crow Found by Anathema and raised as a pet this common crow is often seen lurking around the castle or pilfering food from unsuspecting students, or even owls. Rather intelligent he has a gift for mimicry and tends to trade small interesting objects for food. Anathema has even trained the bird to fetch though it does take some bribery to get back whatever the crow has obtained. Anathema often uses a transfiguration spell to disguise Heckyll as a black owl to keep him safe from inquisitive staff and nosy students. Nitt is particularly fond of anything with wings and can be violently protective of Heckyll threatening to curse whosoever would harm her little feathered friend. Category:Slytherins Category:Students